


That Dress

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seduction starts with a dress .</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Dress

It’s not that Alan enjoys dressing up in drag. But he kept that dress from that fateful night at the opera. And with Eric being more and more occupied, he needs creative ways to take him to bed. And it seems that the dress turns him on.  
So tonight he put on that dress, looked for the heels and devised a plan of attack.  
Eric did not expect such a low blow, to be pounced on, straddled and petticoats suffocating him, heels pressed on the sides of his thighs, and hips bumping fervently onto his.  
The attack was a success.


End file.
